Fire Girl
by Don't Just Dream
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Warning: OOC, rushed, yes, i know. I am not patient so i tend to rush things. I'd like to say it's not my fault, but it is (

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

(Suri P.O.V.)

Fire Girl

"Girl? Girl... are you awake?" I heard a voice ask. I struggled to open my eyes, but my eyelids seemed to weigh a ton, so it was quite challenging. "Hn..." I mumbled glinting at the figure standing above me. It was a woman with long blonde hair, who looked calm.

"Ah," she said in a voice to match her clam expression. "I see you have decided to join us. What is your name?" "S-S-Suri," I stuttered, still in shock. "W-What happened?" "A team from Konoha Academy found you unconscious about a half a mile from the city gates," she continued.

"My name is Tsunade, the Fifth hokage of Konoha." _"The hokage is a woman?" _I thought._ "And she's so young!" _That's when I remembered _why _I was unconscious.

**FLASHBACK**

"What do you want, girl?" asked a man with an angry tone. "I'm travelling to Konoha," I replied, sounding confident. The raven-haired man, who was what you might call "Tall, dark and handsome", just smirked in reply. Beside him stood a taller "man" with blue-gray leathery skin and gills. I decided he looked like some kind of shark guy.

When I heard that Orochimaru was after me, I fled my home, outside my village. I wasn't sure where to go, but then I remembered a young boy that I had met once, that was from Konoha.

"Konoha?" The man cackled. "That shitty place?" The shark guy giggled girlishly. "Fag..." I muttered under my breath. "What did you say?" growled the shark yaro. I laughed. "_He can't kill me," _I thought. "_No one can!" _"I _said_ you're a fag," I said, more confident than before. "Kid, you are so fucking dead," the shark guy said, grinning. "So. Fucking. Dead."

**END FLASHBACK**

"I-I remember now.." I said quietly. "They couldn't kill me.." Well, true, they couldn't _kill_ me, but obviously they had the ability to cut me up so bad I'd pass out due to blood loss, which is what had happened, according to Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade Baa-chan!" I heard someone say excitedly. He looked at me for a second, then said, "Is she gonna die?" Tsunade laughed. "No, Naruto, she's not going to die. She's actually in pretty good shape considering that even her throat was slit."

At that moment a handsome stone-faced boy came in the room. "Sorry I missed this morning's missio-" he stopped mid-sentence when he realized the person he was talking to wasn't in the room. "Kakashi-sensei left?" "Sorry, Sasuke, he just left," Tsunade answered.

"Sasuke..?" I mumbled. He looked at me for a moment. "S-Suri-chan?" he said in disbelief. "You know this chick?" asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded. "But... I thought he... you were..." he trailed off. "Hokage-sama, do you think I could go on a walk with Sasuke?" I asked. "Hai, Suri, but are you sure that you're in good enough shape? I mean, you were cut up pretty bad," she answered. "No... I'm fine.." I said as I got up. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked out the door. "Sasuke-kun... There's so much I want to tell you..."

(End Suri P.O.V.)

Sasuke and Suri's gazes connected and Sasuke found himself staring into Suri's striking green eyes. He ran his fingers through her silky, waist-length red hair. "Why'd you come _here?_" Sasuke asked finally. "Orochimaru.." Suri said, her voice choking up. Tears began falling from her shining eyes. "He... he's coming!" she sobbed into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked stunned for a moment, before draping his arms over her shoulders.

**FLASHBACK**

A young girl skipped through the forest, her long, red hair dancing behind her like wildfire. She was 6 years old, and had happened to run _waaaaaaay_ too far out of her village. That's when she came across a boy, probably her age, sitting alone against the trunk of a tree.

"Hey!" the girl greeted the onyx-eyed boy. "Hi," he replied, his eyes plagued with a distant look. "My name's Suri," she said. "What's yours?" He looked at her for a moment. "I'm Sasuke." Suri smiled. "You wanna go on a walk?" "O.K." he replied, having nothing better to do. He liked this girl, but he didn't know why.

They walked for awhile and talked about themselves and their villages. Soon they spotted what seemed to be a forsaken cottage. "Cool!" Suri exclaimed, walking towards the door. "Let's go inside." Sasuke nodded and the two crept into the cottage. It was dusty, and full of cobwebs.

At the far end of the room was a dust-covered door, that caught Suri's eye. She was somehow _drawn to it_. She mindlessly walked to the door, turned the knob, and was confronted by a gloomy staircase leading down into darkness.

"Suri-chan?" asked Sasuke, who didn't recieve an answer. He walked over and turned her around, only to see that her eyes had completely misted over. "Suri-chan?" he asked again as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. Again, no answer as she turned back around and started down the stairs.

Sasuke followed and, as much as he tried to hide it, his fear of what he might find was quite apparent. He looked around for a light of some kind, but to his dismay, found nothing, and had to followe his dazed friend in the dark.

At that moment, Suri fell backwards, safely landing in Sasuke's outstretched arms. "Wh-what happened? How did i get down here?" Suri asked, puzzled.

"I-I followed _you_ down here. You hda this weird look in your eyes..." Suri looked at him confused, and heard a man whisper "Suri.. Come to me, Suri..." The color flushed from her face. "S-Sasuke-kun? Did you hear that?" whispered Suri. "Hai," replied Sasuke, his voice wavering.

All of a sudden, the walls of the cottage cought fire, for no obvious reason. "Sasuke-kun!" Suri cried as she flung herself into his arms. "I've been looking for you, Suri..." the voice said. "Turn around, Suri..."

Suri, obviously not thinking, turned around slowly, and saw a scary-looking man with a demonic look in his eyes. "Hello, Suri. My name is Orochimaru. I've been looking for you," he said in a calm, frightening voice.

"Leave me alone!" Suri wept into Sasuke's arms. "Don't let him get me..." Sasuke saw a wave of chakra being pulled away slowly from Suri's weakening body. "Suri-chan, resist him!" Sasuke cried through clenched teeth, tears welling up in his eyes. "Suri!"

"Don't... let go.. Sasuke-kun.." Suri said, with her last breaths. "No! Don't leave me!" Sasuke cried, but it was no use. Suri's body lay limp in his arms as he fell to the ground. He rested her body on the floor and wept into his fists.

"Aww. Lost your little friend?" Orochimaru cackled. He drew Suri to his hands, as if on invisible strings, and he and the girl vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving Sasuke all alone in the blazing, smokey room.

He ran up the stairs and out the cottage door, avoiding debris. He sat on the cold earth and wept at the loss of his new, and dear, friend.

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

Warning: this Chapter is a little OOC. Ok, so maybe more than that.. anyway, that's my personal opinion, so I do not care if you think its totally normal. Cuz its not.

"Speaking"

"_Thinking"_

Kaji Onna Chapter Two 

(Suri P.O.V)

"Orochimaru is after you? Again?" Sasuke said, astonished. "Baka, don't you think he'd be after me, since I stole the one thing that he has been looking for?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood, but sadly failing. "What have you stolen? And what is he looking for?" He continued, obvious in a questioning mood.

"Alright, I guess I can start from the beginning, how about that?" I paused waiting for Sasuke's approval, and when he nodded, I continued:

"It all started on the day that Orochimaru first captured me. I thought he was going to kill me when he drained my chakra, but his intentions were to merely to knock me out. When I woke up, I was in some sort of prison cell."

I paused for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had happened, when I glanced over to find that Sasuke was looking at me with a 'dreamy' look in his eyes. "What?" I asked. "Oh, uh, n-nothing, nothing," he stuttered innocently. I smiled to myself, and remembered what had happened next.

"I remember looking around the room. There was nothing there, but a small cot, on which I was laying. That Orochimaru had at least been nice enough to put me on a cot, as opposed to the dirt ground which composed the rest of the room. I was immediately bored, having the attention span of a block of cheese (A/N: if that makes any sense), so I started fiddling with the silver bracelet that my brother had given me-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Sasuke interrupted. "You have a brother?" I laughed. Hadn't I told him? Talk about short term memory loss.

"Of course," I replied. "A twin. He didn't really give me the bracelet, but our mother had picked out a present for both of us when we were first born, saying that the gifts were from each other. I haven't seen my brother since I was a few months old. I was an early crawler, and well, let's just say, I crawled too far one day, and ended up somewhere in an orphanage..

"Anyway, back to the story. I was bored, so i started to play with it, but I dropped it down the crack between he cot and the wall. I had to get the bracelet back, because it was all that I had left of my family. I quietly pulled the cot away from the wall, and crouched down to pick up my bracelet, when I saw a really, really tiny phrase carved into the dirt floor… 'Himitsu no hoseki'.

"I thought it was so funny, and such a big coincidence that it said that, because there was a girl at the orphanage who had just come in. She had been wandering in the forest, much like I had, though she was older, and her name was Himitsunohoseki Moire, but I just laughed it off, because it means 'Secret Jewel' which doesn't seem very uncommon.

"Still, I thought it was cool, and I ran my fingers over it. I must have triggered something by accident, because part of the floor caved in, right in front of me. I crawled in, eager to get out of the boring place, and immediately put my hand on something with a sharp edge. I looked down to see that my hand was on a golden pendant, with a ruby in the center."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pendant. I handed it over to Sasuke who examined it in his hands, clearly fascinated. "Why did he want it so bad?" he asked, putting the pendant back into my hands. I thought for another moment, trying to think of a good way to answer the question.

"If you are the first person to ever touch it, it grants you immortality. No one can kill you. Or, at least, that is supposed to be true. But someone found the pendant, being careful not to touch it, and – somehow, I don't know how, but somehow – cursed it, so that there was an exception to the killing. Now there is one person, and only one person, that can kill the granted. The granted is me, and the exception is Orochimaru, the one person that ii wish was unable to kill me.

I pulled the cot back in front of the entrance, and continued through the tunnel. I don't quite remember how I got out, but it was someway through the passage way. When I got back to the orphanage, I told Moire about what I had seen, and she thought it was cool. We got to talking, and she became my best friend. When we were ten, though, she disappeared and no one knew where she went."

I looked at Sasuke, and smiled, the happiest smile I could come up with, which was still a sad smile. "When I heard he was after me, I ran away. I was hoping that you would be here, that's the main reason I chose Konoha. I ended up passing out though, 'cause I ran into some guy with the sharingan and is buddy who looked like a deformed shark," I finished.

"Itachi and Kisame!" Sasuke growled. "God bless you..?" I joked, having no idea what he was talking about. "Itachi is my brother," he said. "He slaughtered our clan, killing everyone, including his best friend and our parents. _"Why are they this close to Konoha?" _I thought I head Sasuke say. "_That bastard better not be planning anything…" _I was starting to get worried, because I had seen what that brother of his could do, and I wasn't excited about the idea of having to see it again, nor was I looking forward to having him come in and possibly do the same to other people, people who didn't have the pleasure of being immortal.

I was about to ask him what he was talking about, when I heard an overly-enthusiastic voice yell, "Sasuke-teme! Hey, Sa-a-asuke-teme!" It was, of course, Naruto.

"What is it, dobe?" Sasuke snapped. "Kakashi-sensei wants to talk to you. About missing this morning's mission." Naruto replied, grinning broadly at the last part. "What, aren't you happy that I missed it? You got to be _alone_ with Sakura, right? Well, with the exception of Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said, mockingly.

"_Why does Sakura like him, anyway?" _ Naruto said indignantly. "Why wouldn't she?" I replied, giggling. Naruto looked at me, confused. "Huh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

I stared at Naruto. "I said, 'Why wouldn't she?'." He still looked confused. "You said, 'why does Sakura like him, anyway?' and I replied, 'Why wwwouldn't she?'." "_Man, this kid is dim," _I thought, rolling my eyes. "Suri, I hate to agree with the dobe here, but he didn't say that," Sasuke said gently.

I bit my lip. "So you're saying I'm hearing things?" I said, pissed. "This is great, just great. First, my best friend disappears, then some psycho man comes after me, after he's left me alone for 7 years, after I stole his pendant, and now I'm going insane and I'm hearing voices in my head? God, this is just too much.."

"I hate to tell you guys, cause this is really weird, but I think that you, Suri, are not insane, you are just capable of reading my mind," Naruto said, matter-of-factly. "Since when have you got a mind to read?" asked Sasuke. Naruto stuck out his tongue and said, "Ha ha, very funny, but I'm not joking. That's exactly what I was thinking!"

"Naruto, that's not funny. I've been hearing voices for a long time, and I seriously doubt that it has anything to do with mind reading," I said, rolling my eyes and laughing at his vivid imagination.

(End Suri P.O.V.)


End file.
